bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach (Gravity Force)/Generation I
Characters All Bleach characters are "souls". Living humans contain souls within their bodies, while disembodied souls, or spirits, have a form composed of particles of Reiryoku called Reishi (霊子,Spirit Particles), which otherwise mimics human anatomy, aside from incredibly slowed aging. This form encompasses all of the spirit's being; there is no distinction between spirit and body. There are a variety of different types of spirits in Bleach, each with a different visual theme and approach to combat. Main Characters Hitsuke Uchiga Soifon1219's main character and one of the primary protagonists in the story. Hitsuke Uchiga is human turned shinigami. Losing his family, he joined the Soul Society and defected after an incident. As the story progressed, his powers have greatly improved. Oshitari Yuuhei A Vizard (second main) who wants to revive Aizen in order for him to rule the world and become the king of Soul Society. His ultimate goal, however, is to destroy his brother and take control of Las Noches. Oshitari G. Yuuhei's brother. Though he knows what evil plans Yuuhei holds, he still loves Yuuhei and refuses to kill him. He has another goal, to destroy Soul Society, which has brought pain to many of his friends. [[Hayashi Kagekyo|'Hayashi Kagekyo' ]] Firegod's main, and his youngest character. The son of Shade and Loran. Hayashi acts calm and collected, but deep down wants the one thing he never had, a father who he could look up to. [[Loran Kagekyo|'Loran Kagekyo' ]] Shade's girlfriend, and Hayashi's mother. Like everyone else who was connected with Shade, his betrayal cut her deeply, and yet she can't do a thing about it. [[Myst|'Myst' ]] Shade's sister, and one of the few people who knew him not to be at his betrayal. Currently dating Kite, a fellow Reikon Kyuuban Kenji Hiroshi Kenji Hiroshi's (User) main character. A Shinigami travelling the human world with his friends after leaving Soul Society to find his purpose. Yoshiro Kazuki Kenji's closest friend and ally. After remaining in Soul Society, Yoshiro spends his time fighting off the hollow that appear in the Rukon District. Van Satonaka RazeOfLight's main (one of three). Shinigami who ran away from the soul society after being influenced by a former comrade before being turned into a Vizard. [[Luka Kagamine|'Luka Kagamine']] Team Kagamine leader (second main) A demon shinigami who is out to experience the world fights with Van's team frequently. [[Akira Cagali|'Akira Cagali']] Team Kagamine's second in command. Van's rival and occasional sparring partner Ray Martinez Grizzaka's Main Character who is a Former Soul-Reaper of the Gotei 13 Aki Katsu Ray's Girlfriend and partner for life. Secondary Characters Shirokyu Hitsuke's best friend, Shirokyu usually accompanies Hitsuke wherever he goes. Having an inner demon, he can go out of hand at times. [[Atsuya Tatsumi|'Atsuya Tatsumi']] Van's partner. Tries to help out to the best of his abilities [[Anna Rosenkrantz|'Anna Rosenkrantz']] Van's girlfriend. Appears to help Van's group on random occassions. [[Shiro Kujo|'Shiro Kujo']] Van's brother. After Kanata Yamato. [[Atarashi Kaishi|'Atarashi Kaishi']] Third member of Team Kagamine. Kusaka Kori Kenji's rival and travelling companion. Kazuma Nishiki The young pupil of Kenji and Kusaka. Travelling with both his mentors. Takeshi Shinjo Yoshiro's teammate and confident. Sojiro Kori Kusaka's brother and leader of his own Patrol Team. He helps Yoshiro out a lot. [[Medaka Hagane|'Medaka Hagane']] Shiro's lieutenant Yanagi Sabi A friend of Atsuya. Antagonists [[Kanata Yamato|'Kanata Yamato']] Van's former friend. Betrays him during the Vampire's Return Arc. Screamer An Arrancar looking revenge for the death of his brother. Seeking to kill Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. Averian An incredibly powerful Arrancar who fancies himself to be a God. Hates every race and wishes to become the strongest. Inshu Senshi Koukishi's main character. An extraordinarily powerful Shinigami with the intent of destroying Soul Society. He wil go to great lengths to have this goal come to fruition, even if it means killing an ally Shade Kagekyo A dear friend to most of the heroes, who betrayed them for power. Was slain by his son, Hayashi. In his mind, everything he did was ok, because it furthered the downfall of the Shinigami.